goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Gelman and Lawson cover the classroom in tinfoil and get sent to Principal Prickly's office
Cast Gelman-Joey Lawson and Randall-Eric Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Gelman's dad-Simon Principal Prickly's painful voice-Kidaroo Plot Gelman and Lawson get in big trouble. Transcript Gelman: We're bored. What should we do? Lawson: I know! We'll wrap Miss Grotke's classroom in tinfoil! (Gelman and Lawson sneak into Miss Grotke's classroom, which is empty) Gelman: Looks like the coast is clear. (Gelman and Lawson take out a box of tinfoil) Lawson: This might take us a few hours, but it will totally be worth it! (Gelman and Lawson wraps everything in the classroom in tinfoil, from the desks to the walls. It takes her three hours, but she's able to wrap everything up in no time. After she's done, she takes a step back to admire her work) Gelman: Looks like I did a pretty good job. If Miss Grotke comes in and asks why the classroom is covered in foil, I'll just say I want to keep the lessons fresh. Ha ha ha! (As Gelman and Lawson laugh at their own joke, Randall pokes his head in the classroom and sees all of the tinfoil) Randall: Holy cow, Gelman and Lawson! Did you do all of that? Lawson: Yes. Why? Randall: Why did you cover all of Miss Grotke's classroom in tinfoil? Gelman: I just want to keep her lessons fresh. (Gelman and Lawson continue to laugh, but Randall is not amused) Randall: You think it's funny? I don't think so! I'm telling Miss Finster on you! (Randall runs off to find Miss Finster) Lawson: Sheesh, that kid can't take a joke, can he? Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster, Gelman and Lawson wrapped everything in Miss Grotke's classroom with tinfoil! Miss Finster: Good boy Randall, I'll deal with them right now. Gelman: Uh-Oh, it's Miss Finster! Miss Finster: Gelman and Lawson, how dare you cover a classroom in tinfoil? You know that you should know better than this. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office, now! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious indeed. We don't wrap classrooms in tinfoil while the teachers are away. You see covering classrooms in tinfoil undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now i can't keep up with you kids pulling these stupid pranks. I have no choice but to give you detention level 9. Gelman: Level 9? I wish you were dead. Principal Prickly: Make that level 10, are you ready to push me any further? Lawson: Let's say we beat you up! Principal Prickly: Hey! You boys do not EVER threaten to beat me up! That's level 11! Gelman: We have the right to beat you up! Principal Prickly: Level 12! Threaten me again and see what happens! (A mosaic appears as Gelman and Lawson are attacking Principal Prickly) Principal Prickly (in Kidaroo's voice): OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! YOU ATTACKED ME! THANKS TO THE BOTH OF YOU, I WON'T RECOVER FOR A MONTH! THAT'S IT! NEVER MIND DETENTION LEVEL 13! INSTEAD, YOU BOTH ARE SUSPENDED FOR 13 DAYS! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! (at Gelman's home) Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you cover the classroom in tinfoil with Lawson and beat up your principal?! You are in time out for the rest of today! Go to your room now! (at Lawson's home) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, I can't believe you covered the classroom in tinfoil with Gelman and beat up your principal! You are in big trouble for the rest of today! Go to your room now! Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff